


So Eager

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, F/M, Gentle Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Lance and Allura have been in a relationship for quite some time, but Lance can't stop thinking about her pegging him. Lucky for Lance, Allura has always been eager to please.





	So Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful BB for requesting this. I'm so happy I got to write it, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is legit the first het fanfuc I've ever written. XD
> 
> VLD has offered me a lot of firsts. ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual, not beta'd.
> 
> Bother, follow, ask me on tumblr @chibichocopaws 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are what my quintessence is made of.

“I'm not familiar with human customs in this way Lance.” Her voice was a soft whisper in the dark room, but her patience and eagerness were not missed through her tone.

Lance could feel his hands shake as he reached for her hip, gripping tightly where her plump ass met bone.

“Why are you shaking?” She asked, tilting her head slightly with curiosity. A dark silhouette shifting in the black of night. “Are you cold?” Her gentle hand cupped his face but was met with a warmer than normal human temperature. “Have you caught illness?” Her voice pitched with worry as her thumb travelled down his cheek with tenderness.

Lance shook his head. “No Allura. I'm just….” He forced a chuckle, his hand squeezing tighter on her hip. “I'm just nervous.”

She laughed, a sweet response as she placed a gentle kiss to his nose. He could feel her breath on his skin as she spoke, “Infamous ladies man Lance, nervous?” She teased affectionately. “Unheard of!”

He could feel the blush creep his cheeks in a heatwave, and found his mind wondering if Alteans had better night vision than Humans.

“I've slept with women before.” Lance deadpanned, snapping out of his embarrassment and puffing out his chest slightly. 

“You've slept with one woman, and that was me.” Allura responded with amusement, “But you said you were interested in more.”

Lance cleared his throat, nerves alighting like fire. He trusted Allura. She had been nothing less than the perfect lover thus far, but the thought of her entering him in the same elegant ways she had allowed him to enter her were all consuming. 

“Tell me.” She requested, letting her fingers rest delicately above his heart as those on her other hand rubbed soothing patterns on his cheek and jaw. “What can I do to make you happy?”

Lance stilled, feeling his heart crack beneath her words. “Allura,” her name fell from his lips just as broken, “you make me so happy. You don't need to-”

“Lance!” Her interruption caught him off guard as his name clipped from her lips in exasperation. “What can I do to make you happier?”

He inhaled sharply, searching the darkness for her eyes, but only finding two sparkles before him. “Finger me.” He said, voice barely audible to his own ears.

He felt her hand travel from his chest down, lightly touching his bulging erection--one he had been sporting for far longer than he'd like to admit. Those fingers tapped lightly, tracing curves and patterns. “Like this?”

Lance nearly choked before he forced out a chuckle. “No Princess, like I did to you…” He paused when her hand did, “inside….” He added.

“But Lance, you don't have that part.” He could imagine her blinking, her cute face poised in confusion and wonder, as it had been the first time he let her touch his penis.

“Not like yours, but you can still finger me somewhere else.”

“Show me.” She demanded, as if the information he had shared with her was the answer to the universe shut in some kind of trick box she was determined to unlock.

Lance chuckled at her eagerness, and shifted his body away from her, walking to the small table near his bed where he hid a bottle of lube. When he turned she quickly wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “What's this?” She asked before pawing the bottle from his grasp.

“Lube.” Lance said with an embarrassed cough. “Uh… lubricant. It's needed.” 

“Ah,” she hummed delicately, “how does it work?” He could barely see her silhouette inspecting the bottle closely.

Lance swallowed a thickness in his throat, “You just open it, pour some on your fingers, then stick them in me.” He paused before adding, “Gently. One at a time. Like how I stretched you to fit me.” His dick pulsed harshly at the memory.

The cap of the lube bottle sounded loud in the silence that fell between them, but the giggle that slipped from Allura’s lips as she doused her fingers was quiet.

“I'll uh…” Lance hesitated, eyes darting around the dark room. “I'll just get undressed then.” Allura only hummed, clearly distracted by the lube on her fingers.

“It smells sweetly.” She said while Lance was unbuckling his belt from his jeans.

He chuckled before he pushed his pants down and stepped from them, his body shivered at the sudden cold air attacking his skin.

“Mmm,” The sound was sweeter than the scent of the lube, Allura’s moan of approval. It was a sound Lance was familiar with, one she made every time his cock was displayed. A hungry noise that sent coils of desire down to his toes.

Her lubed up fingers clutched around him, making him mutter a curse at the sudden sensation. “This does make it smoother.” She commented as she slowly glided her hand up and down him.

“Princess,” He bit back a moan, “That's not fingering.”

“Right.” She said with determination and pulled her hand away. “Where?” She asked after a brief but pregnant pause as Lance tried to come to terms with the loss of her hand wrapped around his dick.

Lance shook the disappointment away before he crawled onto the bed, reminding himself again how much he trusted and loved Allura. He let his chest hold the brunt of his weight as he lifted his ass in the air, arms circling behind himself to spread his cheeks far and wide, exposing himself to her.

The soft hitch from her breath caught his attention, but her slick fingers gently brushing against his hole distracted him with a shiver of pleasure and excitement.

“Here?” She questioned, letting her finger circle his entrance slowly, teasingly.

Lance bit back a moan, his breath shook in his chest as he exhaled. “Mm, yes. There.”

He found himself both surprised and not surprised when she continued her ministrations around his ass hole. Of course. Allura had always been a kind, patient and gentle lover.

Far too soon, he discovered her attentiveness could become frustratingly teasing.

His legs shook with anticipation every time her finger brushed his entrance, pressing only slight pressure there, until it traveled back around the outskirts. 

“Please Princess.” He heard himself whisper as her finger began to press down, but not enter him.

He felt her lips gently kiss his ass cheek, and the warmth sent a shiver down his spine, as he rocked with the shake of her touch, her first finger dipped into him, a fire igniting from his balls and spreading over his skin in an instant at the intrusion.

“Fuck yes.” He groaned.

“It's good?” She asked hesitantly, her own voice shaking. Lance couldn't be sure what she was thinking, he hoped she was as turned on as he was, but as her finger moved slowly in and out of him he couldn't be bothered to ask, only to affirm her inquiry with a soft moan.

“Should I put more lube on?” She ventured to ask, “It's not as easy to move as was when I touched your penis.”

Lance bit his lip, trying to fight the shudder that wanted to rack through his body when Allura’s lips spoke of his dick combined with the way her finger slid in and out of him.

“Fuck Princess,” He finally ground out, pushing back against her finger until he felt her knuckles brush against his balls. “Not yet.” His brain worked around the pleasure to answer her question.

“There's quite a bit of resistance.” She added after a quiet hum. “It's….” She paused, clearly trying to figure out the correct description, “Very tight.”

Lance moaned. Allura had a way of saying dirty things without realizing. Her innocent tone only adding to tantalize and torment him further.

“More.” He finally whimpered, her long fingers having explored every crevice they could before finally hitting his prostate, leaving him heaving with a gasp.

“More what?” She asked, and Lance could have sworn she meant to have him begging intentionally, her tone hinting only slightly at teasing.

“Do that again. Right where you--” She abided, moving her finger, angling it til it brushed against his prostate once more, flashing fireworks behind his eyelids in an explosion of pleasure. A loud guttural moan fell from his lips, a noise he hadn't intended to make, but could hardly be embarrassed by when she pulled back slightly, only to thrust her finger in once again. “Oh Princess.” He whined, shivering under her fingers.

“More.” He breathed out between thrusts, a loud gasp of a beg. “Add another finger.” She slowed her ministrations, but made no motion to follow his request. “Please Princess. Please.” Lance begged and pleaded, his own fingers losing grip on his ass cheeks as pleasure racked through his body.

He felt Allura’s other hand rest on his ass, pushing apart where his hands had slipped, exposing his entrance wider than he had, stretching the muscles wider than they had been wrapped tightly around her finger. Lance let his arms fall, clutching the blanket beneath him, ruffling it with fists as he attempted to grasp onto reality. Allura was so good to him.

Slowly, achingly slowly, a second finger stretched into him, a sharp burn coursed through his body at the added pressure. He could only moan through it.

“You really like this, don't you?” She asked, pressing a soft kiss to his ass before suckling on the skin.

“Fuck yes.” Lance gasped out when her teeth scraped his flesh and her fingers met his prostate simultaneously. “Fuck. Princess. Please.” Another thrust, another jolt of pleasure coursing through him. Another coil of desire building deep within him. “Fill me.” He begged, breath hot and panting against the sheets.

“How?” She asked after releasing the flesh from the suction of her mouth. “Teach me.” He could feel her breath float across his entrance and he shuddered. “Show me how to make you feel as amazing as you are.”

Lance choked, nearly sobbing at her beautiful words. Words that sounded both dirty and loving all wrapped into one.

“One more finger Princess,” His voice was breathless, “Stretch me a little more. Then fuck me.” 

It hadn't been his intention that night, when he proposed to her something new in the bedroom. He had hoped to build up to it, break her into it softly. But she was always so eager to learn. Always so eager to please him. And what kind of man would he be if he denied that of his beautiful woman?

She paused her motions slightly at his words, perhaps trying to figure out the mechanics of the situation, but Lance pushed back, burying her fingers deep within him and moaning louder than he had intended. 

“Please, one more finger.” He whispered into the dark, the wet sounds of her entering him stifling his words only to his own ears.

“Oh Princess!” He hollered when her third digit entered him, burning his insides with a stretch he hadn't felt for almost a year. A stretch that had only been at his own control. Beneath her touch felt like an entirely different experience, and Lance felt his legs shake at the intrusion.

“Are you close?” She asked, pressing a kiss to the curve of his back, making him shudder.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

“Does it hurt?” Her fingers paused inside him and he whined pathetically.

“Just feels good.” He managed whimper out.

He felt her lips curve into a small smile where they were still placed on his skin.

“Keep going?” His voice was broken, he recognized the small cracks, but the sounds he wasn't used to hearing this early during sex, usually only after an orgasm had racked through his body with a shudder and moan. Or, in some instances with Allura, a shout of her name.

“I love you.” He cried out, lost in a land between his adoration for her and the waves of pleasure she was forcing his body to endure.

“I love you too Lance.” She muttered sweetly, nuzzling her face into the skin of his ass cheek.

“I want you to fuck me now.” Lance finally said, his body shaking with pleasure, but his voice came out steady and deep, certainty not wavering in what he desired from her.

He felt Allura’s head nod against him, but she hesitated.

“There's a strap on.” Lance supplied when her fingers finally slipped from him. “Under the bed.” He shifted his body, spreading his legs apart wider and sliding himself farther onto the bed. He moved his arms to help support his chest, but they shook with weakness from the pleasure his body had endured thus far.

He could hear her moving behind him. He could hear the box creak open, the crinkle of leather and the clack of metal. The rustle of clothing. The snap of the lube cap. The wet slick of lube being rubbed onto silicone and the groan of the bed as it supported newly added weight.

He shuddered, wondering how Allura had figured it out so quickly. She really was brilliant, and amazing, and Lance really was so head over heels--

The press of the slick silicone against his ass halted his thoughts, and he hissed with anticipation.

“Like this?” She asked, her hands cupping both of his ass cheeks, spreading them farther, the pull of his skin opening his entrance to the dildo.

Lance underestimated the size of the dildo he had bought compared to Allura’s tiny little fingers. The pain seared through him, and he arched unconsciously to relieve some of the pressure, his body pulling forwards, away from the pain, but Allura was always a kind lover, and a strong one too. Lance had nearly forgotten she could over power him at any second.

Her hands perched on his hips quickly, holding him and herself still. He wondered if she was able to sense his discomfort, or if she remembered his slowness the first time he had entered her. 

“When you're ready, love.” She whispered softly, tracing patterns on his hips with her thumbs, even as her grip felt near bruising. 

Lance focused on his breathing, in and out. In and out. He was startled when her fingers wrapped around his very neglected dick. 

“Will this help?” She offered, a similar gesture he had made to her when he had taken her and rubbed the Altean version of a clitoris at the same time. 

The relief of pressure on his cock from her fingers made it easy to forget the searing pain in his ass. Her hand was a master at touching him, and before he realized it had happened, her hips were touching his ass.

He shuddered at the contact, but could barely focus on much more than her hand.

“P-P-Princess.” He moaned, feeling an orgasm threaten to shake his very being, core, soul and body, through and through.

He let out a pathetic whimper when her hand fell from his cock to grip his hip once more. She pulled back slowly, and Lance could feel every ridge and dip of the dildo sliding in him. The thrust in was nearly torturous, textures his body wasn't used to feeling inside of him. The silicone brushed his prostate, and all Lance managed to do was release all the air in his lungs in one swift exhale, as if someone had punched him right in the gut.

“A-Allura.” He slurred, as she pulled and pushed in and out of him in a slow motion, hitting his prostate with every thrust, careening him to bliss in a wrecked ship. Or perhaps a piece of floating debris from a shipwreck was more accurate.

“Faster.” He heard fall from his own lips, though he was certain he had not thought of saying the word. “Harder.” They begged again. Was he having an out of body experience? Lance couldn't be sure when the link between his brain and body had switched from semi-logical lust fueled, to full-on primal desire. He also couldn't be bothered to care when, with every thrust, Allura’s skin met his with a loud and dirty slap. When, with every meet of their skin, a beautiful display of fireworks sparked behind his eyes. With every firework, his body shuddered and shook with immense pleasure.

He could feel a wetness on his cheeks. He could hear nonsensical noises, words, and half spoken phrases slip from his lips, but everything seemed so distant. The only thing he could focus on was the building of need and desire in his groin. A fire billowing, rising up, smoking out, and then finally, bursting.

*****

“Are you feeling alright love?” Her voice was like that of an angel, floating down from above to deliver him to heaven. He felt her warm hand cup his face gently, but all he could do was smile, his eyes opening and closing sleepily.

“Fsh-sh-shu.” He muttered.

Allura giggled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips as his hand crawled to cup and massage her perfectly pert breast which he adored nearly as much as her.

“I'm sorry,” she said when she finally broke the lazy kiss. “What did you say?”

Lance grinned up to her, opening his eyes and seeing a blurred vision of her beautiful face. “I said I love you.” He muttered, before nuzzling his face into her breasts.

Allura let a contented sigh fall from her lips while she lightly petted the hair upon his head. “I love you too.”


End file.
